Who
by bellice-forthewin
Summary: [Twitter RP excerpt] Alice and Bella planned to go out for the day but Bella wants to stay and cuddle. Alice does everything in her power, most of the time Bella won, but eventually Alice got Bella out of the bed. Basically, Bellice cheesy moments. Not just that. A couple of cuddling, tickling, wrestling, and...nakedness. But more on the first three. AliceXBella BellaXAlice Bellice


**A/N: Another bellice fanfiction. Well, I'd like to believe it is. But yes. I actually messed up the timeline cause supposedly, the earlier part of this story is what happened after the happenings at the end of this story. Does it make sense? Hahaha. Sorry. Just that twitter DMs is not really fond of keeping the entire conversation and I got confused. ANYWAY, very long note. Sorry again. Enjoy! **

Bella x Alice

Bella POV.

We've been rolling in the sheets for hours now. She'd convince me to get up and get into the shower so we can go on with our plans for the day, whatever they may be. But it only works for like a second or a minute. The next minute, I'd have her convinced to stay with me in bed and just cuddle.

For the nth time, she's now off the bed with her hands on her hips. "Come on, get up!" I groaned playfully. "Fiiiiine." Sitting up, I watched over at her and smiled. "Well?" I grinned at her, having the face of a 'sleepy' human. We're not even humans.

Some words got exchanged between us. _Get up. We have to take a shower. Up, honey! Let's go. Move, honey._ But nothing vulgar. Unless you count flirting as vulgar, then yes. We were laughing even. But she managed to tackle me back on the bed, my arms wrapping instantly on her waist to bring her closer to my body. "I was about to get up.." I ended with a smirk and I got a pair of eyes narrowed playfully at me. "Liar." I gave her a grin which made her smirk. "Oh? Liar, huh.." I grinned wickedly and tightens my grip on her a little and starts poking and tickling her sides. She burst out in laughter, trying to wriggle away from my arms. I laughed with her at the same time, not letting my arms crush her too much as to not leave a mark on her perfectly smooth skin. "N-not faaaair!" We both laughed and I stopped my tickling, casually catching our breaths out of habit. "You are unbelievable." She said in between breaths which made me chuckle. "Still don't believe me." She grinned for a moment then giggled when I poked her sides once more. "Just saying, honey." She grinned and pressed her lips on mine.

"Hm.." Mumbles lowly on her lips, knowing she'd hear me otherwise. "Your lips are so soft.." I pressed my lips on hers again, loving the feeling of her lips. She pulled the sheets over us. "Aw, honey…" She pecked my lips again and I smiled against hers. Not being able to reply but just to kiss her lovingly. I felt her fingers running through my hair as she mumbles in between our lips, "I've never been this happy.." How I love hearing this from her. I smiled on her lips and pulled back to peck the tip of her nose. "And I can't imagine I can be this happy as well." I looked at her and she sighed happily and placed a kiss on the tip of my nose. "I know who I'm spending the rest of my life with." She smiled at me and I don't know if it's possible to die again but I believe I did, right at that moment. Hearing those words coming out of her lips, it's heaven. She's killing me softly with her love. _She had always been killing me from the very start._

A wide smile formed on my lips and I lifted a hand to brush away the strands of hair covering a part of her face. "You don't know how much that means to me." I leaned in a presses my lips on hers, mumbling on her lips a little while after. "I love you." I felt her smile against my lips. "Just the truth and I love you too." She kissed me softly and I responded to her by kissing her softly. "I should've recorded it so I can replay it." I grinned at her after pulling back from the kiss. "Why record it when you can hear it all the time…" She smirked and my grin widens. This girl is just wonderful. "So I can just ask for you to say those words again?"

"Yes, you should…" She grinned at me. "Probably would be easier, honey." I chuckled and nods. "Well, you better get ready all the time then." She laughed. "Hm…we'll see.." She added a wink at the end of her words.

"Oh we will. Definitely. So be ready at all times." I grinned at her and she laughed, giving me a salute. "Yes boss!" She grinned at me. "We should probably get dressed now.." I laughed at her salute. "You are adorable."

She smirked at me. "If you'r;e good, I'll help you undress later.." She winked at me and I gulped at this. My seductive girlfriend. The thought made me chuckle and I poked her sides, tickling her a little. "Honeeey!" She laughed and I laughed with her. "That's not being good!" She grinned at me and I stopped tickling her, hugging her tight to me instead. "Hmmmmmmm…..I love yoooooou!" She wrapped her arms around me, laughing softly. "Better! I love you too!"

Chuckling, I pulled back, loosening my grip on hers and kisses her cheek. "I think I'm good to go now." I ended it with a grin and she seemed like she won the lottery. "Only took like…forever!" She laughed and pecked my lips before jumping off the bed. "Clothes..I need clothes." I laughed at her. Yes, we've been naked the entire thing happened. I propped myself with my elbows and rolled my eyes playfully at her. "I'll let you be with your lovely clothes aaaaall day." I smirked as I lay on my back once more, looking at her, not really a fan of letting her wear clothes **all **day.

She looked back at me and grins. "As much as I love the view right now…I think someone should get dressed too." I grinned at her and jumped off the bed. And I just don't want to be in another place right now.


End file.
